percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Days of Boom: Chapter 22
This should have been my chapter, lol. I (the real me, not Nolan Swift) have been to Disney World about 4 or 5 times and had one of those multi-passes that allow you to visit any of the parks for a certain amount of time. It is going to be kind of hard to pretend I don't know where I'm going in the Magic Kingdom, as that is my favorite section (how did you know?). [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::^ It's my favorite section too. I've went there almost seven times (lol crazy right) and it's practically printed in my mind. e.e This chapter was destined for me xD --HC (talk| ) Also, I can handle rollcoasters no problem, but the Pirate Ship scares me to death, and it messes with my motion sickness. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I actually mentioned the pirate ship, because about a week ago or so, I went on the pirate ship and I nearly died on it, lol. So basically what Eleanor was feeling, was actually what ''I was feeling. And the worker there actually MADE us go on twice! Without even unhooking us! And he kept on joking around that he was going to have us go upside down >.< HC (talk| ) 01:31, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol Dark if anyone should've written this chapter it should've been me. I know Disney World like the back of my hand and I was the one who came up with the location in the first place. But I still love the chapter and hopefuly I'll get to write some of this bomb. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 00:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Crap! I just realized I forgot to add Jared to a park. See, that's how much he's sticking out of the story. Maybe we should, hmm, kill him off? 8D I'm saying this because, well, he's barely important. I mean, he doesn't have his own chapter, not to mention barely anything is known about him. If we can't kill 'em off can someone please do a chapter for him? Maybe just one, to get to know him better. Poppy, you pretty good when giving Swift's opinion and personality out, so spilling a bit of information about Jared would be convenient. HC (talk| ) 01:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : I suggested at one point that he get captured or something. The problem is that there is only one more bomb after this, meaning it is kind of late for that. If he was going to get captured, it is too late now (plus, would anyone really care?). For now we should just keep doing what we're doing, give him a line here and there and just pretend he is important. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :LOL. Prrrrrreeeeetttttteeeeennnnndddddddd. That's a strong word, you know ×D But is it really may be can grt killed in, er, the middle of nowhere at Downtown Disney? Look, I just really want to get rid of him. That or we find out a bit more about him HC (talk| ) 02:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we should meet up and try to brainstorm on chatango... asap. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) How about the wiki chat? I'm on my kindle, so… HC (talk| ) 02:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) You had a Days of Boom party without me!? *gasp* I thought you were my writ-friends! Lol Jared should die, I say Joe accidentaly pushes him off a ride cause he made El and him kiss and he pushes him off this ride and he falls to his death. Happy ending. xD - Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 03:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well, that is actually a pretty good reason for him to die. As long as he's dead. HC (talk| ) 09:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :I talked to Hermione about it and she let me edit her chapter. He isn't dead, but he is out of the story for awhile. Plus, I got to include a joke I have wanted to for almost 4 of my chapters now, but never found the right moment to. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not so sure it was a good idea to place Nolan in Magic Kingdom, now that I think of it, lol. I mean, you changed a bit for it to say that Swift was rather excited or something like that to go to Magic Kingdom. ×D What if he just goes on rides? D8 On a side note, let's make our time at Disney World as long as enough chapters for you, Ex, and Joe to write a chap. --HC (talk| ) 09:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) We can change the chapter order so I am after Joe and Ex, I don't mind. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 10:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC)